Morning In Paris
by SilvieVienoy96
Summary: Read it and you find something! (Chanbaek Honeymoon SERIES)
1. Chapter 1

***) This chapter was re-edit on April 25th 2015**

.

.

Pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan pernikahan yang diinginkan banyak pasangan. Mereka menikah tanpa pembaptisan di gereja dan tanpa pesta meriah bernuansa _ghotic_. Mereka melakukannya secepat mungkin demi mengikat satu dengan yang lain melalui janji suci didepan pastur David North, di California.

Pernikahan pasangan sesama jenis bukan untuk dipamerkan kehadapan publik, juga bukan untuk mendapat tatapan menyalahkan dari orang-orang. Beginilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang hubungan mereka, sehingga tak perlu hal-hal yang melibatkan banyak orang dan ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi mereka. Restu dari kedua belah pihak keluarga, adalah modal bagi mereka untuk menikahi satu sama lain.

Seperti ketika Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dihadapan keluarganya, pastur dan beberapa biarawati, sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa menang, merasa bahwa dirinya diinginkan lebih dari yang mampu ia pikirkan selama ini.

Sejak kecil, Baekhyun sering bermimpi dirinya didatangi seorang pangeran berkuda putih dengan warna seindah pualam untuk membawanya ke Istana. Ia tidak tahu kenapa seorang laki-laki bisa memimpikan laki-laki lain dan berharap semuanya bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi, ketika usianya menginjak remaja, Baekhyun sadar bahwa seorang laki-laki harus menemukan wanitanya untuk dinikahi.

Ia berpikir Konteks manusia sangat sempit. Orang-orang terdahulu sering mengatakan bahwa yang tampan hanya untuk yang cantik, dan si buruk rupa hanya bisa merindu. Bahwa jika kau bergolongan darah A, tidak akan pernah bisa berdekatan dengan mereka yang bergolongan darah B.

Sedangkan Chanyeol lahir untuk mengatakan sebaliknya. Yang tampan bisa menikah dengan yang tampan, dan si buruk rupa dapat hidup dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Konteks manusia sangat luas ketika sebagian orang mengatakan perbedaan tidak untuk disalahkan. Selama didalamnya ada cinta, perbedaan itu benar dan tidak memaksakan.

Yoora yang paling bersemangat meminta mereka untuk bulan madu di Eropa sebelum kembali ke Korea. Baekhyun ingin ke Milan namun Chanyeol sependapat dengan Yoora agar memilih Paris sebagai tempat bulan madu mereka. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kecewa, ia menyetujui saja dan terbang ke Paris bersama Chanyeol dua jam lebih awal dari waktu keberangkatan.

Terima kasih pada Yoora karena wanita cantik itu sudah menyiapkan lokasi paling strategis ketika pasangan baru tersebut sampai disana. Sebuah Penthouse mewah dengan kamar bergaya vulgar menyambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selera sensual wanita itu pasti sangat baik.

Lampu lilin dingin dengan api berwarna biru diatas buffet dan piringan musik jazz. Dinding batu diantara perapian didekat dek kayu dan Jacuzzi. Serta potret Marilyn Monroe ukuran besar berada diatas _Head-bed_. Secara keseluruhan, desain ekslusif kamar mereka mengesankan _homey_.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dari arah belakang ketika mereka selesai mengganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur.

"Hm.. Aku lebih dari suka."

"Aku menunggu hampir lima tahun untuk semua ini. Berdua denganmu disebuah kamar setelah menikah dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya kita lakukan."

"Tapi aku khawatir." Baekhyun bersuara seperti mencicit, bahkan Chanyeol pikir ia sedang berbisik.

"Khawatir tentang apa?!"

"Tidak bisa menyenangkanmu diatas ranjang. Aku takut malam pertama kita akan berantakan dan menjadi mimpi buruk."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh kecil _istri_nya, membuat mereka saling berhadapan dan menyelami kedalam mata masing-masing.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maka ikuti saja nalurimu, aku akan membimbingmu jika kau tidak mengerti untuk memulai dan melakukannya. Jika belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Jangan..." Baekhyun menarik ujung piyama Chanyeol. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku benar-benar sudah siap."

Yang tinggi tersenyum misterius kemudian memajukan wajahnya demi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Rasa yang dimiliki Baekhyun begitu manis hingga Chanyeol melumatnya berkali-kali, seakan kemanisan dari bibir itu akan lenyap jika Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut. Bibir Baekhyun tidak hanya seksi, namun juga menakjubkan. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan memainkan benda kenyal berwarna merah itu mampu membuat Chanyeol tidak sabaran untuk segera menyerangnya di ranjang.

Ciuman Baekhyun semakin membaik, hasil kemesumannya dengan Chanyeol saat mereka masih pacaran dulu. Dan Chanyeol cukup jantan untuk tidak meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman di bibir kala itu.

Mereka menikmatinya. Setiap detik hingga bermenit-menit. Tidak ada yang ingin menyudahinya bahkan saat Chanyeol menuntun tubuh mereka berjalan kesisi ranjang dan merebahkan Baekhyun dibawahnya untuk dikuasai Chanyeol seegois mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku percaya."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat lidah _suami_nya turun kebawah dengan gerakan erotis mencapai lehernya yang indah. Jemarinya mengelus rambut Chanyeol sesensual yang ia dapatkan pada lehernya. _Oh Tuhan_, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan menghangat dibawah sentuhan-sentuhan lengan kekar pria tinggi ini.

Rintihan Baekhyun mengantarkan berjuta-juta libido untuk mengenali tubuh pasangan bercintanya. Mereka bergerak begitu seksi secara bersamaan mempermudah menaikkan gairah seks keduanya, belum lagi Baekhyun yang berpose nakal ketika menyentuh otot selangkangan Chanyeol dengan dengkulnya, membuat yang tinggi tidak sabar untuk menikmati malam yang panas dengan yang bertubuh mungil.

Satu persatu kancing piyama Baekhyun berhasil terbuka dan Chanyeol melancarkan aksinya menurunkan celana piyama lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang saat Chanyeol memandangi tubuh polosnya dari ujung hingga pangkal. Pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, karena Chanyeol seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau milikku seutuhnya." Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

...

Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang setelah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dengan terburu-buru.

Tubuhnya masuk kedalam kangkangan Baekhyun, menciumi tubuh mungil tersebut secara liar serta tangannya tidak tinggal diam menyia-nyiakan tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun. Tidak ingin pasif, Baekhyun menggesekkan kaki mereka hingga terpilin-pilin sensual. Chanyeol sedikit turun kebawah agar dapat menyentuh alat genital Baekhyun dengan miliknya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendesah dan melengkung, dadanya seperti ditarik oleh magnet merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh testisnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan otot-ototnya menegang.

"Aanhh." Rasanya asing namun memabukkan, Baekhyun tidak pandai menjelaskannya selain mengeluarkan desahannya yang hampir putus asa. Jari Chanyeol bergerak lembut naik turun, menyadari setiap urat-urat pada batangan mungil tersebut berkedut memintanya untuk bergerak lebih menuntut dan liar.

Baekhyun mendapatkan puncak klimaks pertamanya didalam rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol yang basah dengan spermanya. Sesuatu yang sesak telah dikeluarkannya dengan mengagumkan dan itu terasa melegakan.

"Giliranku." Tubuh Chanyeol ditindih olehnya.

"Apa kau bisa?!"

"Tentu. Hanya seperti ini kan?!" Baekhyun membawa tangannya menangkup daerah selatan Chanyeol, menggerakkannya dengan sentuhan kelima jarinya dan wajah nakal. Chanyeol melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum bangga dan melipat kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala.

"_Yess, please_. Lakukan dengan benar, bitchyun." Ia mengerling sekali sebelum menutup mata menikmati sentuhan jari-jari Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

_Bitchyun?! _Entah kenapa Baekhyun suka mendengarnya jika berada diatas ranjang seperti sekarang, bangga karena ia belum mengecewakan Chanyeol sejauh ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu namun Chanyeol tidak kunjung ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kebanggaanya. Baekhyun khawatir bahwa _foreplay_-nya payah. Chanyeol hanya meracau nikmat dan menggigit bibirnya, namun itu belum cukup membuat Baekhyun puas sebelum suaminya menyemburkan cairan dari dalam batang spermanya.

"Apa aku tidak berhasil?!" Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya menghadap milik Chanyeol yang tegak ereksi, urat-uratnya membesar dan Baekhyun dapat melihat precum membasahi ujung kejantanannya.

"Kau berhasil, sayang. Hanya saja aku bukan pria yang mudah menyemburkan opalit dalam waktu yang singkat. Kita butuh waktu berjam-jam."

"Baik, tapi kau tidak akan kuat dengan _blowjob_." Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirk berbahaya. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil champagne yang berada di nakas, membuka penutup botolnya hingga berbunyi 'POP' dan gas seperti bubble menyembur keluar. "_Wanna showtime?!_" Baekhyun menjilat ujung botol yang mengeluarkan busa dengan gerakan erotis.

"_Wet sex?!_"

"_Yeah, I think_." Baekhyun menuangkan sampanye anggur tersebut pada kejantanan suaminya kemudian menjilat dan mengulum genital tersebut, menggerakkannya naik turun hingga Chanyeol mengejang.

"Mulutmu hangat, _baby_. Kau menjepit_nya_—shhh _hell yeah_!"

"_Moan for me more than suck like that, then you get it soon._"

Chanyeol meracau dan mengumpat nikmat, hursky-nya membuat libido Baekhyun meningkat sampai daerah selatannya mengeras. Selang beberapa saat, cairan berbau khas lelaki memenuhi rongga mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyemprotkannya dengan keras sampai ia tertawa melihat yang kecil kewalahan.

"_Bravo!_" Lelaki kelahiran enam Mei itu tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Berbaring, aku ingin segera menggagahimu." Chanyeol mengambil botol champagne dari tangan Baekhyun, dan kemudian yang kecil berinisiatip berbaring seraya kakinya mementang untuk menyambut Chanyeol dalam suka.

"Beritahu jika ini menyakitkan, aku akan membuatnya menjadi indah." Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup dahi pasangannya.

"Aku percaya. Kau membuat segalanya selalu indah."

...

Tubuh Baekhyun bau alkohol dan penuh kissmark di leher, dada, hingga abs-nya yang seperti cokelat meleleh. Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan mengatakan ingin menggagahinya, karena Baekhyun baru saja merasakan terbang ke nirwana bahkan sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menembus manhole-nya. Wajahnya mendadak kaku ketika Chanyeol mempersiapkan diri dihadapan lubang sempitnya yang berkedut.

"Rileks saja, aku tidak akan terburu-buru." Lelaki tinggi itu mempertemukan bibir mereka guna menenangkan Baekhyun dari ketegangannya.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight._

_Baby I'm hot just like an oven_

_I need some lovin'_

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer_

_It's getting stronger and stronger _

_When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, oh baby~_

Piringan musik diatas buffet mengalun merdu menemani mereka alih-alih Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya menyapu benda mungil berwarna merah muda di dada Baekhyun. Menghisap dan menjilat daerah tersebut hingga Baekhyun mengerang menyebut namanya.

"Aku akan memasukimu."

"Tidak, kau harus melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu." Ia menghalangi selang _phallus_ milik Chanyeol yang ingin memasuki lubangnya. Bukankah jika dibiasakan lebih awal tidak akan memperoleh sakit yang mengerikan?!

"Masuk sekarang atau nanti sama saja, kau akan kesakitan juga. Jadi lebih baik kita mengurangi jumlah teriakanmu dengan cara seperti ini, _heum_?!"

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, lubang anal lebih sempit dari vagina. Bagaimana jika—"

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta." Chanyeol mengecup bibir _istri_nya dan sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tangannya mengelus daerah selangkangan Baekhyun, meraba-raba kerutan sempit tersebut menggunakan jari tengahnya hingga perlahan-lahan masuk beberapa senti.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan bibirnya berteriak kesakitan, rasa aneh itu terus berlanjut sampai Chanyeol memasukkan kedua jarinya.

"Jika aku memasukkan jariku lagi, kau akan memperoleh sakit yang lebih parah. Bagaimana jika sakit itu dihasilkan oleh kelaminku saja?!" Yang tinggi mengusap keringat pada kening yang mungil. Ia kasihan untuk terus membuat Baekhyun tersiksa, namun bagaimana lagi jika bukan seperti itu. Ia harus merobek anus _istri_nya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka mencapai kenikmatan _itu_.

"Humh.." Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah menderita lelaki kecil dibawahnya, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk.

"Percayakan padaku, sayang. Percayalah." Chanyeol kembali mengelus wajah Baekhyun, menyapukan keringat ketakutan dari wajahnya yang menawan. "Aku berjanji akan membuatnya indah, menghilangkan kesakitan setelah memasukimu, bergerak lembut dan menikmatinya bersama." Kemudian ia mengecup kening tersebut cukup lama. "Jangan tegang, jangan biarkan dirimu takut. Biasakan. Buat segalanya rileks." Lalu menyentuh titik-titik sensitive pada tubuh Baekhyun agar membuatnya terbiasa.

"Ya, aku sudah siap." Baekhyun membuka kakinya kembali untuk mengangkangi Chanyeol, melipat kaki tersebut pada pinggang Chanyeol bentuk bukti bahwa dirinya sudah siap dan—_siap_.

"Aku akan membantu dengan ini." Setelah merasa kejantanannya berada tepat didepan hole tersebut, Chanyeol mengurut benda mungil sensitive milik Baekhyun. "Rileks~ Jangan tegang. Rileks."

"Aakkhh—"

"Rileks... Pikirkan hal-hal yang indah—"

"Ggaahh!"

"Jangan hiraukan sakitnya, ini hanya seben—tarhh. Kau harus menang." Chanyeol terus berusaha menembus dinding sempit tersebut, keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya sembari terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam.

"Sakitt! Hiks, keluarkan, keluarkan." Baekhyun memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Ia tidak sadar mengeluarkan airmata yang membuat Chanyeol merasa hancur karena airmata itu dihasilkan dari perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Chanyeol memeluknya, membenamkan wajah itu pada dadanya yang berkeringat.

"Rasanya sangat sakiitt."

"Iya, aku tahu." Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalanya dan mengelus punggung polos kesayangannya. "Lemaskan otot-ototmu, jangan melawannya."

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tetap sakit."

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?!" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Ayo kita coba lagi. Lampiaskan kesakitanmu padaku, sungguh aku tidak masalah." Dan lagi, mengangguk.

Baekhyun mulai berbaring lagi, menumpukan jari-jarinya pada bahu telanjang suaminya. Ketika yang diatas mulai bergerak perlahan, Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya menggeram dan kuku-kuku jemarinya melukai kulit Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus tahu sakitnya seperti apa.

...

_Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush_

_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us_

Ada sensasi baru yang menggelitik perutnya saat Chanyeol menggesekkan alat vitalnya semakin dalam menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa kembar didalam _manhole_-nya. Baekhyun ingin merasakannya lagi, menikmatinya sampai akal sehatnya hilang.

Lebih dari kata menakjubkan karena tidak ada frasa yang mampu mewakilkan keindahan sensasinya. Baekhyun mengejang dan merona mengetahui makna dari kata _menggagahi_ dapat memberikannya rasa seintim sekarang.

"Apa kau merasa baikkan?!"

"Emmh—yeahh."

"Bagus! Aku baru saja mendengarmu mendesah." Chanyeol mengecup bibir lelaki itu sekilas, melumat beberapa kali dan membelit lidah mereka meneguk damba atas perasaan membutuhkan satu dengan yang lain. "Aku akan bergerak lebih cepat."

Ketika Chanyeol pertama kali tersenyum padanya, Baekhyun langsung berpikir bahwa senyumannya sangat memikat. Mereka bertemu di ruang literature saat musim panas 2008, dan tidak merasa bahwa Chanyeol tampan saat itu.

"Kau sangat sempit—uughh Baek!"

Kemudian bertemu kembali saat universitas mereka mengadakan _Comprehensive Research_ yang mengharuskan mereka berada dalam satu kelompok study banding.

"_Nice~eengh__—__ahh feel like a heaven yeolhhh._" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol seraya menutup kedua matanya meresapi sesuatu yang nikmat dari setiap tusukan suaminya.

"_You're the best, hhh~and mine._"

Chanyeol bergerak liar. Baekhyun ikut membantu menyeimbangkan irama goyangan mereka dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol dalam tarian yang sudah ada sejak dulu.

Ketegangan yang sejak tadi menggelitik perut Baekhyun menjadi semakin kuat, semakin mendesak, dan ia merasa seolah-olah hendak keluar dari kulitnya sendiri. Lalu sesuatu berubah, Baekhyun merasa ia seperti jatuh dari atas tebing, dan dunia meledak disekelilingnya. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol berteriak parau, dan kedua tangan pria itu mencengkram bahunya dengan kekuatan yang tak terbayangkan.

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak seperti akan mati, lalu wajahnya tersaput ekspresi kenikmatan yang nyata, dan ia roboh diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dengan satu-satunya suara nafas mereka yang melambat, Chanyeol berguling kesisi menarik Baekhyun padanya dan meringkuk bersama seperti dua sendok yang berhadapan didalam laci. "Inilah yang telah kucari seumur hidupku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yang tadi itu, aku menginginkannya lagi, _doby_." Ia memainkan dada kekar Chanyeol, membuat gerakan abstrak disana, namun yang Chanyeol rasakan justru keintiman. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukan lelaki polos seperti wajahnya. "Aku ingin bergerak seperti rodeo."

Benarkan?! Byun Baekhyun memang tidak polos!

"Kau ingin kita melanjutkannya?!"

"Tentu. Ini malam pertama kita, bukan?!"

Chanyeol segera menyerangnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, oh sungguh itu yang diinginkannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menungging, menarik bokong tersebut sedikit keatas mengharuskan Baekhyun bertumpu pada lengan dan wajahnya terbenam dipermukaan bantal.

"Aahh yeaah disitu~ lebih kuat."

"_Hold tighh baby_..."

Chanyeol terus bergerak maju dan mundur, menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang besar lebih dalam sampai ia menumbuk prostat Baekhyun berkali-kali, berpegangan pada pinggang ramping lelaki kecil tersebut saat tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan ingin hancur.

"_Fuck me ouhh love love_." Baekhyun meracau didalam bantal yang lembab akibat liur dan keringatnya, ia semakin menaikkan bokongnya ketika merasa ada yang ingin keluar dari penisnya.

Baekhyun datang pertama kali dengan erangan panjang mengalahkan piringan musik yang masih mengalun. Tak lama Chanyeol menyusul dan kembali ambruk diatas Baekhyun.

"Lagi?!"

"_Yess, please._"

"_Naughty boy_."

Baekhyun naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian mengangkanginya seperti coboy. "Kau ingin masuk?!" Ia memegang kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah membesar seraya memasang senyum _innocent_.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Baekhyun, atau kau menyesal."

Namun Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin menjadi anak penurut. Ia hanya bergerak-gerak menggesekkan kelamin mereka dan sesekali memutar kepala penis Chanyeol disekitar area _manhole_-nya.

"Shit, bitchyun." Tidak puas sampai disitu, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual dan memelintir putingnya sendiri, mempertontonkan pada suaminya seberapa besar gairah bersetubuhnya saat ini membuat Chanyeol semakin _turn on_.

Baekhyun memegang kejantanan mereka berdua untuk kemudian disatukan kembali dan menggesekkan miliknya yang mungil dengan milik Chanyeol yang besar. Sensasinya berbeda karena dengan begini mereka merasa lebih menempel dan panas. Chanyeol merutuki kebinalan Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal itu dari siapa.

"Ughh.." Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan milik mereka berkedut-kedut didalam genggamannya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi... Ughhh."

Dalam hati Chanyeol tertawa, menyerah _huh_?!

Klimaks ketiga menjemput setelah Chanyeol membantu bergerak.

"Sudah dini hari, ayo kita tidur." Baekhyun hampir berbaring namun Chanyeol mencegahnya, memposisikannya untuk tetap berada diatas tubuhnya dan tidak kemana-mana.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi ingin rodeo?!"

"_For God Sake, Chanyeol! Are you fucking kidding me?!_"

Yang tinggi menyeringai. "_Not, baby. I just want to help your freaking bed problem._"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menolak karena dirinya sendiri yang melakukan penawaran tentang '_Ini malam pertama kita, bukan?_' Dan siapa Chanyeol?! Ia tidak akan menolak tawaran menggiurkan tersebut. Ayolah, menikmati tubuh menggoda Baekhyun dengan cuma-cuma, apa kau bercanda?!

Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir waras saat Chanyeol menciumi paha dan perutnya. Tidak masalah jika Baekhyun ingin menguasai atau bermain-main dengan tubuh seksi Chanyeol, tapi tidak untuk lelaki tinggi itu. Ia benar-benar menikmati seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan ciuman, hisapan dan jilatan disana-sini.

Kebutuhan hasratnya untuk meremukkan Baekhyun dalam kuasanya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menyudahi perbuatannya. Ia bertindak seperti binatang liar sampai yang mungil kewalahan, Baekhyun terkapar di ranjang, kelelahan menungging dan sebenarnya ia terpuaskan.

Mereka tidur ketika jarum jam menyentuh angka tiga.

.

.

**La Defense, Paris**

Setelah melangsungkan pernikahan di gereja_ Crystal Chatedral_, California; secara mendadak tanpa upacara pernikahan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera bertolak ke tanah Perancis untuk mengurus visa bulan madu mereka.

Pukul sepuluh malam, mereka mendapatkan sebuah Penthouse pada lantai tertinggi gedung Palazzo. Hunian elite pada distrik ini telah mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati dan meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak mencari tempat yang lain atau ia akan merengek seperti anak-anak _Jorjanna_.

Dini hari mereka habiskan untuk berbagi keintiman malam ditemani piringan musik Jazz yang terpasang diatas buffet.

Pagi menjelang dan kehangatan hubungan mereka berlanjut beberapa ronde diatas ranjang dan kamar mandi.

"_Doby_, apa kau melihat _denim_-ku?!" Baekhyun membongkar isi kopernya, tidak sempat berbenah ketika baru sampai di Penthouse membuatnya kesal karena terlahir sebagai pemalas.

"_Denim_ yang mana?!" Chanyeol menyahut dari arah pantry.

"Yang kita beli di Beverly Hills. Tidak ada di dalam koperku, apa kau melihatnya?!"

"Mungkin terselip ke dalam koperku."

Maka Baekhyun mencarinya, dan _Goctha!_ Ternyata memang berada disana. Ia melepas ikatan bathrob-nya dan mencocokan beberapa potongan t-shirt dan hem untuk dipadupadankan dengan denim tersebut.

"Ayo sarapan." Chanyeol memasuki kamar, mendapati pendamping hidupnya itu terlihat menawan dengan senyum tipis ketika mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Kau masak apa?!"

"Ada kentang, keju, sosis, dan asparagus, aku tidak tahu harus menamai masakanku sendiri, tapi kurasa aku berhasil membuat sarapan." Katanya mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Terdengar menarik, kau tahu, itu membuatku jadi lapar." Lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

.

.

**Grande Arche, La Defense**

Baekhyun pikir di kota _city of light_ ini tidak akan susah mencari kebun strawberry. Namun setelah berkeliling distrik dengan sang _suami_, ia hanya melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sepanjang jalan.

Chanyeol menyewa sebuah mobil di Arc de Thriompe lalu membawa Baekhyun menuju Esso Tower dalam keadaan manyun berat karena gagal mendapatkan strawberry. Chanyeol menghiburnya dengan mengatakan akan mencari kebun strawberry di daerah lain esok hari.

"Apa kau ingin makan _hotcake_ strawberry?!" Mereka tiba di depan McDonald's membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Chanyeol.

"Kau yang terbaik, _Darling_." Teriaknya heboh didalam mobil dan mencium pipi Chanyeol berkali-kali, mau tidak mau Chanyeol terpaksa menekan hasratnya untuk tidak menelanjangi Baekhyun saat itu juga karena terlampau menggemaskan.

"_Berry-cake, come to mama.._"

...

Baekhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma strawberry dari_ hotcake_ di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti _puppy_ sampai Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun bukan seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Chanyeol memesan_ Southern chicken_ dan _iced tea_ untuknya dan membebaskan Baekhyun menikmati menu L'offerta McCafe yang menyenangkan bagi lidah anak itu. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap seperti ia adalah seorang anak kecil dalam masa pertumbuhan yang baik.

Chanyeol berhenti mengangkat ayam filetnya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana sang istri menikmati olahan strawberry kedalam bahan makanannya. "Woaah, kau kelaparan atau kerasukan?" Tanyanya setengah tertawa.

Baekhyun menjilat saus strawberry yang tertempel disudut bibir. "Rasa menu disini seperti neraka." Katanya mulai hiperbolis. Ia serius soal ingin menambah berat badan, sebulan yang lalu Chanyeol bilang ia lebih mirip tengkorak hidup daripada mirip seorang _Baekhyun_.

Perut kenyang —penuh, Baekhyun terlihat bulat _anyway_— membuat mereka beristirahat sejenak untuk membicarakan kebun strawberry. Oh tentu saja, perut kenyang tidak menjadikan Baekhyun lupa tentang buah merah itu.

Mereka meninggalkan McDonald's setelah Chanyeol membawa pulang menu Insalate, Baekhyun merengek ingin boneka minion yang menjadi promosi paket Happy Meal bulan ini. Setengah malu dan tidak akan enak melihat wajah tertekuk Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol memesan paket Happy Meal hanya untuk sebuah minion dan pin _badge_.

Ayolah.. Itu paket makanan untuk anak-anak, kau tahu.

.

**10.12 (A.M) Grande Arche Monumen**

Audi R8 yang disewa oleh pasangan baru tersebut berhenti pada gerbang besar, Chanyeol menggandeng lengan dan mengaitkan jari dengan _istri_nya memasuki monumen yang dikenal sejak pertengahan abad sebagai tempat penyelenggaraan kompetisi perancang internasional. Mereka berbagi tawa ketika melihat patung maskot Ronald Mac Donald terpajang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Hey, ayo ambil foto dengannya."

Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun hanya bercanda, tapi tidak setelah lelaki kecil itu menyeretnya mendekati patung Ronald. Mereka memasang pose absurd, mendapat tatapan aneh dari setiap _tourist_ lainnya seakan mengatakan mereka sinting.

Setelah membuat iri banyak orang pada postingan instagramnya —Baekhyun meng-upload foto _mesra_nya dengan sang _suami_— mereka masuk kedalam Arche, kemudian naik keatas puncak gapura tersebut dan menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian seratus sepuluh meter.

"Ini hadiah bulan madu terindah." Baekhyun menangis haru, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Apa sekarang kau ingin berterima kasih dengan Yoora?!"

"Ya, aku juga ingin memeluknya sekarang. Dia tidak berbohong mengenai kota Paris yang indah, kupikir kita hanya akan buang waktu saja berkunjung kemari." Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pada hoodie Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengecup kepala yang mungil, rambutnya terlihat lebat dan sehat. "Kita ke Milan ketika merayakan anniversary pertama, bagaimana?!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Hmm.. Aku mendapat perintah menulis banyak lirik lagu tahun ini untuk artis-artis terkenal."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku hampir menyerah ketika kau membatalkan pergi ke Milan dan memilih Paris." Muka Baekhyun jelek setiap kali ingin menangis jadi Chanyeol mengacungkan jari telunjuk bermaksud mencegahnya bertindak kekanakkan lagi.

Byun Baekhyun. Selalu berpikir dirinya dewasa, tapi Chanyeol bilang sebaliknya, setidaknya bertingkah kekanakkan lebih _berkelas_ daripada bersikap manja menjijikkan seperti wanita korea. Apapun Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencintainya bukan hanya karena permainan ranjangnya yang hebat, namun karena ia adalah _Baekhyun_.

Bermenit-menit diatas puncak monumen mereka habiskan dengan berbagi ciuman basah yang panjang, lalu turun dari gapura menuju ruang pameran menggunakan elevator kaca. Disana ada sebuah bangunan berbingkai beton pratekan yang dilapisi dengan kaca dua ribu delapan ratus panel marmer_ carrara_ putih.

Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun pada salah satu dinding partisi, merasa tidak ada orang disekitar mereka yang akan menghambat birahinya, ia segera menyerang bibir _istri_nya dan melumat daging lembut itu dengan dalam. Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol telah menahannya sejak diatas gapura, tapi ia tidak habis pikir seberapa nekatnya pria tinggi itu menyerangnya sekarang.

"Jangan disini.." Baekhyun berbisik parau.

"Tenang, aku sudah memeriksa tidak ada orang."

Dengan jari-jari bergetar. Baekhyun meraih kancing pria itu. Ia tidak pernah aktif pertama kali dalam percintaan mereka, tapi _Oh Tuhan_, ia ingin menyentuh kulit dada Chanyeol yang panas. Ia ingin menyapukan jari-jarinya pada otot-otot Chanyeol yang kuat dan merasakan jantung _suami_nya berdebar untuknya.

Tangannya membuat jejak ke perut pria tinggi itu dan berlama-lama disana sejenak sebelum perlahan menarik lepas kemeja linen Chanyeol dari ikat pinggang celananya. Dengan gemetar karena bangga, ia melihat otot-otot Chanyeol membesar dan menegang di bawah sentuhan lembutnya dan tahu gairah pria itu terlalu besar untuk dapat ditahannya.

Bahwa pria ini, pria yang telah menikahinya tiga hari yang lalu, pria yang bekerja pada studio musik untuk mengarang lirik-lirik lagu urban, bisa begitu lepas kendali karena sentuhannya—begitu menyenangkan Baekhyun. Ia merasa begitu... Begitu feminim selagi ia mengawasi tangan mungilnya membuat jejak dan lingkaran pada permukaan halus dada dan perut Chanyeol.

Dan ketika pria itu terkesiap mengerangkan namanya, Baekhyun merasa sangat berkuasa.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menjelajahinya seperti itu selama semenit penuh sebelum geraman kasar terlontar dari dasar tenggorakkannya dan ia menangkap tangan Baekhyun. "Cukup." Katanya tertahan.

"Chanyeol... aku tidak mau melakukan seks disini."

"Kenapa?!"

"Tidak ada ranjang."

"Kita bisa berdiri."

"Aku ingin berbaring dan mengangkangimu."

_Jujur sekali_.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kebutuhan primitif dan pandangan penuh penantian yang sangat jantan. Namun Baekhyun, ia tidak akan berhasrat sedikitpun melakukan hubungan kelamin jika dirinya tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol tahu itu, karena _mood_ Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Maka ia masuk ke dalam ruangan private mencaritahu apakah ada potongan sofa panjang yang bisa mereka gunakan, ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mengganjal pintu masuk dengan buffet yang besar.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?!" Chanyeol menunjuk kursi _Cat duco_ panjang bermaterial busa Itali.

"Sempurna." Jawabnya tertegun.

Sabuk pinggang dan_ ziper_ Chanyeol yang sempat dilepas oleh Baekhyun membuat jalannya lebih mudah. Ia turunkan celana _jeans_-nya sebatas lutut dan membiarkan Baekhyun menarik lepas celana dalamnya.

...

"Aku tahu cara membuat teman-temanmu menjadi gila sungguhan—ahhss dan tidak tertolong lagi." Baekhyun berpegangan pada sandaran kayu di kursi. Chanyeol seperti orang kerasukan menungganginya, ia tancapkan jari-jari kokohnya pada pinggang Baekhyun selagi melakukan gerakan keluar masuk alat genitalnya pada dinding anal Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menulis lirik tentang mereka, tapi tidak akan ada yang percaya denganku—aahh sial! Lubangmu menyempit."

"Apa judul lirik lagunya?!" Tanya Baekhyun, mata lelaki itu berbinar senang alih alih perutnya mulai bergejolak saat Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya.

"Belum tahu." Chanyeol menyorongkan wajahnya yang berkeringat kehadapan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana dengan _El Dorado_?! Memakai ketukan Jazz Erotic?!"

"Nghh.. Tunggu, jangan bilang maksudmu—"

"Benar." _Hentak_! Dan Baekhyun tersentak-sentak seraya mengumpat dan memukul dada Chanyeol karena membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu, kalian semua gila. Aku yakin itu."

"Aku gila karena kau sangat bergairah. Hanya menggigit bibirpun, kau terlihat menggoda. Dan ini..." Chanyeol menarik kelaminnya beberapa inchi lalu mendorongnya masuk mencapai prostat.

"Arrghh."

"Erotis."

Baekhyun menjemput orgasme pertamanya dibantu dengan gesekan alat vital pria tinggi itu yang semakin gencar memompa sperma yang akan keluar. Chanyeol menyemburkan miliknya di dalam rektum setelah pasca orgasme yang panjang, jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan milik Baekhyun. Bahkan yang bertubuh kecil dapat merasakan sesuatu masih berdenyut-denyut di dalam analnya.

.

**Caffe Constant, Notre Dame (Paris)**

Matahari sudah berpulang ke peraduan saat mereka berburu kuliner. Masakan Perancis menjadi salah satu menu makan malam mereka, mousseline de patates douces, semacam irisan ikan bass yang di _grill_ dan diberi saus khusus dihiasi dengan potongan kentang.

Mereka pulang naik taksi karena Chanyeol hanya menyewa Audi R8 itu selama kurang lebih dua belas jam. Di perjalanan, Chanyeol berjanji akan mencari kebun strawberry bersama Baekhyun besok menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, _Metro_.

.

.

**-08:12 a.m in Paris-**

Dengan membayar 6,5 euro untuk tiket Metro zona 5 di stasiun _Marne La Vallee_ menuju Park Disneyland, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mampu melihat lorong-lorong panjang dengan lampu yang remang, peron-peron tua, penunjuk arah serta tangga berjalan.

Chanyeol ingin menepati janjinya menemani Baekhyun mencari ladang Strawberry pagi ini. Menurut berita yang mereka tonton di tv, Paris sangat sibuk dan padat ketika jam pekerja berangkat ke kantor seperti sekarang, hal itu membuat Chanyeol tidak menyewa mobil dan memilih berkeliling dengan Metro—sarana transportasi bawah tanah yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun beroperasi di Paris—demi menghindari macet di ibukota.

Baekhyun mendapatkan strawberry-nya di wilayah timur paris di daerah kebun Luksemburg. Di sepanjang perjalanan dalam kereta, ia menghabiskannya tanpa ingin berbagi dengan Chanyeol. Alasannya karena ia tidak mau Chanyeol memonopoli buah kesayangannya tersebut. Untuk seseorang yang lebih dewasa diantara mereka, Chanyeol harus mengalah karena seperti itulah _lelaki_, Baekhyun marah-marah saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal demikian padanya.

"Aku juga laki-laki."

"Tapi kau tidak jantan."

"Yakh!"

Membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyemburkan _kumur-kumur_ dari bibirnya demi merecoki telinga Chanyeol.

...

Mereka tiba di Walt Disney Studio setelah berjalan tiga ratus meter dari stasiun, jangan tanya siapa yang menyarankan untuk datang kemari, karena tempat ini bukan style Chanyeol.

Seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang ditempat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati jiwa muda mereka demi menyaksikan bangunan dedikasi yang dibangun Amerika sampai ke negara mode seperti Perancis.

Mereka mengambil foto dengan patung-patung tokoh Disney favorite Baekhyun; Snow white, Donald duck, Mickey Mouse dan Tinkerbell. Chanyeol pikir tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk, apalagi melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun saat bersemangat ingin masuk ke Disney Village.

"Kau tahu, ketika kecil aku sangat ingin menjadi pengisi suara di film-film Disney atau menjadi _dubber _juga tidak masalah, mengisi soundtrack lagu mereka seperti Selena Gomez dan Demi Lovato."

"Bilang saja kau ingin jadi semuanya."

"Hehee."

Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun sampai memerah.

"_Doby_, bagaimana dengan tempat ini?!"

"Awalnya membosankan, tapi karena ada kau disini, kurasa sekarang jadi menyenangkan."

Baekhyun membuat gerakan pura-pura muntah. "Kau payah sekali dalam urusan menggombal."

"Tapi lelaki payah ini adalah _suami_mu!"

"Tidak usah diperjelas, aku sudah tahu." Lalu ia menyentil kening Chanyeol.

...

**Place De La Concorde, Eiffel Tower**

Dua jam berada di Disneyland membuat perut Chanyeol kelaparan—sungguh Baekhyun tega sekali tidak mau berbagi strawberry dengannya— dengan tidak tahu malu Baekhyun juga mengatakan perutnya lapar, padahal dirinya menghabiskan satu kantong strawberry sendirian.

Mereka turun di stasiun _Trocadero_ dan mencari tempat makan di seberang sungai Seine. Setelah sepakat membeli guavres dengan nutella cokelat, mereka menikmati _animation_ tari yang menghibur dari seniman-seniman Paris dan berlatarkan menara Eiffel yang menjulang dari kejauhan.

.

.

**-Finite-**


	2. Series bagian II

**Camp de Mars, Eiffel Tower (Paris)**

Baekhyun berdebat dengan Chanyeol membahas soal ketinggian menari besi yang beberapa meter berada di belakang mereka. Baekhyun bilang Eiffel adalah menara yang berstruktur paling tinggi di dunia, tapi Chanyeol bilang ada Dubai yang memiliki menara paling tinggi di dunia; Burj Khalifa, Uni emiret. Keduanya menatap takjub pada gambar menara pencakar langit tersebut di dalam ponsel Chanyeol.

"Pantas saja, menara ini di bangun tahun 2010. Bangunan ini tergolong masih baru."

"Zhongxin Dasha yang baru selesai tahun 2014 saja sudah menempati peringkat kedua." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju pada perkataan _suami_nya.

"Aku pikir para arsitek Shanghai sedang mencoba membuat penemuan baru, World Financial Center sudah terlalu tinggi, tapi mereka sepertinya tidak puas kalau belum bisa menyaingi ketinggian menara Dubai."

"Itu wajar." Chanyeol menyela. "Di dunia ini, apapun butuh persaingan. Manusia yang memiliki profesi berlomba-lomba mencari nama dan popularitas. Saat aku menonton film raja Kong yang di kepung kawanan Helikopter New York di puncak Chrysler, aku pikir bangunan itu yang paling tinggi di dunia."

Baekhyun melakukan _rolling-eyes_. "Itu hanya monumen seperti Arche, bukan menara."

"Tapi lebih tinggi daripada Arche, kan?! Itu membuktikan bahwa ada persaingan antar negara. Hidup ini sewenang-wenang, tak terduga dan tunduk pada perubahan mendadak. Mereka yang kaya, rupawan, dan atletis akan lebih unggul dari yang lainnya. Bahkan untuk beberapa hal jika ingin bertahan hidup kau harus berpura-pura dengan sungguh-sungguh. Orang dewasa tampaknya tidak memahami seberapa besar resikonya; hidupmu bisa saja berakhir, dan mereka bertindak ini seolah-olah hanya semacam '_fase_' —seperti setiap orang selalu mengawasimu, meneliti busanamu atau temanmu, dan terobsesi ingin mengetahui apakah kau berhubungan seks, memakai obat-obatan, atau apakah nilaimu cukup bagus— tetapi tak seorangpun yang peduli tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku harap arsitek Korea bisa memecahkan rekor setelah menara Namsan."

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk garis melengkung seperti bayi anjing. "Ya, setidaknya Korea masih memiliki Namsan yang populer dan distrik seperti Gangnam."

"Dan juga bandara seperti Incheon." Sambung Chanyeol. Ah, jika sudah membahas negara sendiri memang selalu terbesit rasa bangga dalam diri siapapun.

Mendengar bahwa ada sebuah casino terkenal di wilayah Monte Carlo, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kaki pegunungan Alpen, sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol ingin melakukan taruhan dengan pemuda mungil disebelahnya. Sekalian, beberapa tahun ini ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi casino milik pamannya yang berada di Sinchon demi memenangkan Baccarat.

"Aku mau beli sosis."

Mereka berjalan di tepi sungai Seine, memang ada yang berbeda rasanya jika berlibur ke kota _romantic_ seperti ini dengan pasangan, dunia seperti hanya milik berdua, kau tahu?

"Pikirkan tubuhmu yang mulai berlemak." Protes Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan ide membeli sosis, lagipula membayangkan bagaimana bentuk benda itu saja sudah membuat pikirannya kotor, apalagi jika melihat Baekhyun memasukkan sosis ke dalam mulutnya. Terkutuklah siapapun yang telah membuat sosis.

"Kau tidak bilang begitu saat kita masih pacaran. Kau bilang tubuhku paling sexy, dan bokongku..." Baekhyun membuat kedua tangannya seolah sedang meremas bokongnya sendiri. "_That bass!_ Kau selalu bilang seperti itu. Sekarang kau punya masalah apa dengan tubuhku yang mulai berlemak?"

"Oke baiklah, kita pergi membeli sosis."

"Yeay!" Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol mendahuluinya. "Ayolah, aku tidak akan gemuk hanya karena memakan sosis." Ia kalungkan lengan kanannya ke bahu Chanyeol, walau ia agak kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak makan yang lain saja?"

"Aku tidak mau yang lain."

"_Sosis_ku bagaimana?"

"Park Cabuuuul!" Baekhyun mendorong pipi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Hey! Aku serius! Bagaimana dengan _sosis_ku saja?" Lelaki tinggi itu terus menggoda pasangannya sampai Baekhyun berteriak akan menggigit telinga Chanyeol jika dia tidak mau diam.

Mereka berhenti di toko hot dog yang dekat dengan Burgundy, agak membingungkan kenapa Baekhyun tidak membeli sosis di tempat lain, sampai Chanyeol dibuat terkejut saat Baekhyun bilang 'Di toko hot dog biasanya sosisnya lebih besar dan mayonaisnya lebih enak.' Membuat Chanyeol _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin makan bacon."

Setelah itu Baekhyun mempelototinya sadis.

Mereka memilih duduk di kursi paling sudut di dekat tanaman yang menjalar —mengingatkan Baekhyun pada salah satu tanaman sihir di film Harry Potter tapi bukan sejenis lithelas— dan disekat dengan partisi yang lumayan tinggi. Setidaknya posisi mereka sekarang memberikan sedikit privasi.

Chanyeol tidak memakan roti berisi daging anjing panas di hadapannya, ia justru melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menjilat mayonais disudut sosis miliknya sebelum mengulumnya dan memakannya perlahan. Chanyeol meremas lututnya yang terasa mulai lemas, _oh ini bahkan masih di tempat umum_.

Ketika akan memasukkan sosis terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, Baekhyun melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan wajah suaminya. Ia terlihat sedikit berkeringat dibagian pelipis dan bergetar, lalu Baekhyun melirik pada piring Chanyeol.

"Kenapa hot dog nya tidak dimakan?"

"Baek, cepat habiskan sosismu dan kita pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa terburu-buru _sih_? Kita kan baru saja tiba disini sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Tapi Baek... Kita harus pergi ke Monte sebelum siang, Casino sudah menungguku."

"Untuk apa pergi ke Casino? Bukannya kau pernah bilang tidak berjudi lagi kalau kita sudah menikah?"

"Ayolah, hanya 200 _dollars_ saja."

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk memberi peringatan menggunakan sendok sosisnya.

"Oke, oke, bagaimana kalau bayar pakai token?!"

"Sama saja. Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Chanyeol mau jawab apalagi kalau sudah begitu, ia paling tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun atau Chanyeol sendiri yang akan bingung mengurus anak itu jika merajuk karena acara makan sosisnya diganggu. Chanyeol menghela nafas, sulit sekali membujuk Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun satu ini.

Itu terlihat sangat jelas, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang eksentrik dan idealis, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang rasional dan cukup cerdas serta peka pada situasi.

"Padahal aku sudah berpikir akan menyewa helikopter untuk pergi kesana."

"Apa?! Benarkah?!"

.

.

**Grand Palals, Paris.**

Hanya demi naik helikopter ke Monte Carlo Baekhyun dengan senang hati merubah keputusannya dan mengizinkan Chanyeol ke Casino, ia juga bilang bahwa Chanyeol tidak boleh menghabiskan uang lebih dari 200 _dollars_ dan peraturan-peraturan lainnya yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Tapi sebenarnya, yang terlihat di depan mereka tidak seperti helikopter yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Yang ini ukurannya lebih kecil, Chanyeol bilang apa tadi namanya—ah Lazair Ultraflight, kau tahu? Itu semacam pesawat kecil yang ringan yang hanya diisi oleh dua kursi untuk pengemudi dan penumpang. Tapi tunggu...

"Siapa yang akan menyetir kalau kursinya hanya dua?!" Baekhyun bertanya setelah Chanyeol selesai berbicara dengan pemandu dan membayar uang sewa.

"Tentu saja aku." Chanyeol menjawab yakin.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Baek..."

"Tidak! Kau bahkan tidak pernah jadi seorang pilot." Baekhyun merengut sedih hampir saja akan menangis karena berpikir Chanyeol ingin membunuh mereka berdua.

"Hei, hei, baek, dengar." Chanyeol menangkup pipi berisi suaminya, ia dapat melihat liquid bening membasahi ujung mata _puppy_ itu, lalu Chanyeol mencium hidung kecil Baekhyun. "Lihatlah, Lazair ini tidak begitu sulit. Disini hanya ada lima tombol. Dua tombol untuk mengunci baling di udara dan tombol _off_, satu tombol kopling, lalu tombol _flight on_ dan satunya lagi tombol untuk parasut. Ini sangat mudah, bahkan jika bahan bakarnya habis kita bisa menggantikannya dengan petrol atau alkohol." Katanya menatap lekat ke dalam mata Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi Chanyeol.."

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?!"

Baekhyun kelihatan masih ragu.

"Sayang~ percayakan saja padaku, oke?!"

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin, entah kenapa ia merasa sedang menikahi anak berusia lima tahun. "Selama ada aku, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Janji ya?"

"Cium dulu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun mendengus dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam Lazair mereka, sudah cukup tadi malam Chanyeol menciuminya sampai tertidur, dan lihat sekarang, mesumnya tidak hilang-hilang. "Ayo cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan tidak mau pergi."

"Siap Tuan Putri."

...

Selama pesawat mini yang mereka naiki berada di udara Baekhyun tidak berhenti berbicara banyak hal seperti ia bisa melihat Eiffel dan bukit Montmartre dari atas sini, anak itu bahkan lupa bahwa setengah jam yang lalu dia lah yang paling takut pergi ke Monte Carlo jika naik transportasi asing seperti itu, tapi setelah mencobanya ternyata tidak buruk. Justru menyenangkan bisa berada diatas ketinggian bersama orang tercinta, dalam rangka _honeymoon_ pula, rasanya Baekhyun ingin berlama-lama di Paris dan tidak ingin pulang ke Korea.

Ketika melewati perbatasan, mereka bisa melihat pohon mapel yang sebesar _ek_ dan itu sangat fantastik, Chanyeol hanya diperbolehkan mengemudi diatas ketinggian tiga puluh meter demi menjamin keselamatan mereka jika terbang terlalu tinggi, hal itu membuat Chanyeol agak kesulitan menghindari gedung-gedung pencakar langit di wilayah Grand Palals beberapa saat yang lalu.

Meski begitu hal yang paling indah saat dipandang mata adalah pegunungan alpen yang beberapa mil di depan mereka dengan perairannya yang berwarna biru, setidaknya keputusan terbang tidak terlalu tinggi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat melihat sekawanan lumba-lumba tengah melakukan atraksi seolah menyambut kedatangan pasangan baru tersebut, Baekhyun sampai gemas sendiri ingin memelihara salah satu dari lumba-lumba itu.

Harus Chanyeol akui bahwa kadar gula dalam tubuhnya meningkat setiap berdekatan dan berurusan dengan lelaki di sebelahnya. Baekhyun juga menjadi orang dalam urutan pertama yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

"Kita akan _landing_ beberapa saat lagi, aku sudah siap dipeluk jika kau takut pada pendaratan." Chanyeol tersenyum menggerak-gerakkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda karena ia tahu Baekhyun sempat mual saat _landing_ pertama mereka di California.

"Ugh, perutku mulai tidak enak." Benar saja, anak itu segera meremas kemeja Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. "Chanyeoool, perutku mual."

"Iya sayang, sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Chanyeol kemudian menutup matanya, didalam hatinya ia sudah berdoa agar diberi kekuatan dan semua isi perutnya tidak dimuntahkan keluar, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak suka melakukan hal jorok seperti itu di depan Chanyeol.

Namun ketika Baekhyun akan memindahkan posisi kakinya, tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh tombol parasut menggunakan lututnya. Lazair yang mereka naiki berguncang saat mendarat diakibatkan oleh parasut raksasa yang terkembang di udara menggantung badan pesawat mini tersebut sehingga oleng ke kanan, sayap kanan Lazair patah dan hal itu membuat pendaratan Chanyeol menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Baek? Baekhyun? Sayang kau baik-baik saja? BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol menjadi panik saat ia melirik pada kursi penumpang menemukan Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri, ada luka gores disudut pelipis anak itu, Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa sangat marah dan menendang pintu untuk mengeluarkan Baekhyun segera dari sana.

Dalam 12 tahun hidupnya, Chanyeol kembali menangis putus asa untuk pertama kali. Dengan tenaga tersisa, ia angkat tubuh suaminya untuk dibawa menuju ruang perawatan di dekat Casino_ Place du_.

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik." Chanyeol berbicara pada salah seorang Dokter di klinik yang baru saja ia datangi bersama beberapa warga Monako yang memberitahunya dimana ada sebuah rumah perawatan terdekat.

Dokter berkulit putih disana menepuk bahu Chanyeol memberitahukan tidak terjadi masalah serius pada lelaki kecil yang sedang dibaringkan diatas brankar. Perutnya mengeras, Baekhyun mengalami _aviophobi_ dan dipastikan sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama berada diatas Lazair yang mereka tumpangi. Tidak ada luka traumatic yang dialaminya, dan Dokter itu bilang Baekhyun akan sadarkan diri secepatnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol ingat saat Baekhyun mengeluh tentang perutnya yang mual setiap melakukan pendaratan udara, ia menghela nafas lega merasa Tuhan masih mau berbaik hati padanya.

"Hai." Chanyeol tersenyum menyapa suami kecilnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata. "Apa perutmu sudah lebih ringan?!"

"Apa aku pingsan?!" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kepalaku pusing sekali, yeol." Dia mengadu membuat Chanyeol mengusap dahinya dan menyingkirkan poninya dari sana, pria tinggi itu mengecupnya lama dan bilang pusingnya akan segera hilang.

"Hai cantik, kenapa tadi kau menekan tombol parasut?"

"Apa aku menekannya?"

"Kau tidak sadar menekannya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Sayap Lazair-nya patah, aku menemukan pelipismu berdarah saat pingsan, dan kita tidak bisa pulang menggunakan Lazair itu lagi karena sudah tidak bisa terbang, mungkin kita akan pulang naik kapal tambang nanti malam."

Baekhyun menjadi murung mendengarnya, ia merasa semua yang terjadi karena kecerobohannya dan hampir saja membuat nyawa mereka dalam bahaya. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita jadi seperti ini gara-gara aku yang payah." Baekhyun mengangsurkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit agar tidak terlihat terlalu lemah dan bermanja-manja.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Kalau saja aku tidak memaksamu pergi ke Casino mungkin kita masih ada di Defense dan masih baik-baik saja." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Karena kita sudah berada disini, ayo pergi ke Casino sampai menunggu kapal tambangnya tiba." Baekhyun tersenyum riang memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kau masih ingin ke Casino?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin melihatmu main Baccarat dan Poker."

.

.

**Monte Carlo Casino, Monako**

Ada banyak pengunjung yang datang memesan_ vodka martini_ kocok, Baekhyun bertanya apa dia boleh minum alkohol jenis itu, tapi Chanyeol melarangnya karena dosisnya yang terlalu tinggi dengan penyulingan etanol sampai puluhan persen dan takut Baekhyun akan mengigau yang tidak-tidak dengan keadaan pipinya yang memerah dan kepalanya akan bertambah pening.

"Pesan cider saja." Chanyeol menyarankan minuman kaleng tersebut yang berada di lemari pendingin dekat hologram 3D yang menggunakan teknologi laser.

Baekhyun yang tertarik pada hologram tersebut datang melihatnya lebih dekat dan membiarkan Chanyeol bergabung lebih dulu dengan pejudi yang lain di meja Baccarat.

Saat mengambil cider dari dalam lemari pendingin Baekhyun juga dapat melihat stiker hologram merekat di kaleng tersebut, Baekhyun menyentuh hologram itu untuk mengetikkan kode pada cider yang diambilnya, tak lama hasilnya keluar dan disana tertulis; _Chilsung cider, Lotte, South Korea_.

"Ini produk asli." Baekhyun tersenyum girang mengetahui minuman bersoda dengan rasa jeruk nipis yang sangat populer di negaranya bisa terkenal sampai ke Eropa.

Sembari membawa dua kaleng cider menuju meja Baccarat, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol dikelilingi oleh beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi, mereka pekerja yang sering menjajakan apa saja demi membuyarkan konsentrasi pengunjung dan casino lah yang akan mendapat keuntungan besar dengan hilangnya _kans_ pengunjung. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan seorang wanita memakai bikini yang sedang asik meraba perutnya dan hampir mencapai selangkangannya jika saja Baekhyun tidak segara datang dan mendorong wanita itu.

"_Go away, bitch!_" Makinya emosi.

"_Gosh, who the fuck are you, boy?!_" Wanita itu ikut tersulut emosi, dia ingin membalas Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan pria mungilnya dan menarik pinggang kecilnya untuk melumat bibir tersebut.

"_He's my sweety husband, sorry for say that, girls_." Chanyeol menyeringai pada wanita-wanita yang ada di dekat mereka, seolah mengatakan dirinya hanya milik Baekhyun seorang.

"_Shit!_" Wanita-wanita itu pergi pada pengunjung yang lain seraya memberikan tatapan kesal pada Baekhyun, sedangkan yang ditatap merasa besar kepala karena sudah memenangkan Chanyeol dari mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat seksi ketika marah." Chanyeol berbalik menggoda lelaki manis yang masih merengut melihat kepergian wanita pengganggu tadi.

"Aku marah padamu! Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu dengan seenaknya seperti tadi hah?! Tubuhmu tidak boleh disentuh siapapun selain aku!"

"Iya, iya, nanti malam kau boleh menyentuhku sampai puas. Pelit sekali _sih_ berbagi dengan mereka." Katanya lalu dihadiahi pukulan yang keras di lengan atasnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mati jika bilang seperti itu lagi."

Chanyeol meringis mengelus lengannya.

"Oke, oke, baiklah, maafkan aku ya cantik?"

Baekhyun terlihat masih marah.

"Lihat, aku baru saja menang." Chanyeol menunjuk pada _table of play_ dimana bandar baru saja menarik uang dari _banker_ yang bertaruh dengan Chanyeol, ditambah pemotongan komisi sebanyak 5 persen. Chanyeol mendapat nilai mencapai 9 pada kartu dan melepaskan kartu Jack yang bernilai 0.

"Whoaa." Baekhyun melotot melihat catatan _score_ Chanyeol pada meja, tiba-tiba anak itu memeluk suaminya dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Yeay, Chanyeol hebat! Mmuah." Satu kecupan basah di pipi membuat semangat pria tinggi itu semakin menggebu-gebu, dia mengerling pada Baekhyun dan berbisik akan memberikan malam yang hebat untuknya saat kembali ke Penthouse.

Mereka keluar dari Casino saat jam empat sore karena Baekhyun sudah mengeluh lapar, Chanyeol memenangkan 8 : 1 dari taruhan awalnya, cukup untuk mengganti rugi kerusakan Lazair yang mereka sewa.

...

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, mereka pulang naik kapal tambang menuju perairan Perancis yang berjarak 13 km dari Monako. Chanyeol bilang kapal-kapal di wilayah ini hanya beroperasi ketika malam untuk mengangkut tambang nikel dari kerajaan dan di kirim ke Eramet sebelum pagi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati nyanyi-nyanyian penduduk asli Monako untuk menghibur diri mereka masing-masing selama berlayar. Di sebelah lajur ada seorang pemuda yang tengah memetik kecapi dengan lihai, bibirnya melantunkan lagu-lagu Perancis yang tidak pernah mereka —Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— dengar, tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa lagu itu sangat bagus. Chanyeol bahkan berpikir ingin menulis sebait lirik lagu untuk artis barunya menggunakan bahasa Perancis.

Saat Chanyeol bertanya siapa musisi yang sudah menciptakan lagu tersebut, pemuda itu bilang dia tidak tahu, dia hanya suka menyanyikannya karena lagu itu milik artis wanita kesukaannya, Celine Dion, yang berjudul _On S'est Aime A Cause_.

Kemudian Baekhyun meminta pemuda itu untuk mengajarkan mereka beberapa lirik dari lagu tersebut agar bisa menyanyikannya bersama-sama, dengan senang hati pemuda itu memberitahu liriknya dengan memasukkan beberapa kunci nada pada kecapi kecil miliknya. Baekhyun merasa alat musik itu sangat unik dan ingin membelinya satu atau berharap bisa melihatnya lagi di museum suatu saat.

_Mais maintenant _

_vois-tu, on ne peut ignorer_

_Qu__'__il nous faut voir un peu différemment les choses_

_On s__'__est aimé à cause, il faut s__'__aimer malgré_

Di malam yang berangin dan suhu laut turun beberapa derajat _celcius_, lantunan bait dari ketiga lelaki itu membuat romantic acara berlayar mereka hingga menuju perairan Perancis.

.

.

**Finite!**

.

.

**A/n :**

Hai haiii aku balikkk ^^)/

Ada yang nungguin fic ini ngga sih? Wkwkwk semoga ada deh. Yup, series kedua update! Kali ini ratingnya aman karena lagi ramadhan, tapi juga ada beberapa sekuen yang agak-agak(?)

Untuk yang masih bingung Lazair itu bentuknya kayak gimana, silahkan tanya sama om google, disana ada banyak jenis-jenis Lazair. Btw, aku udah pernah naik ini bareng paman dan seru banget buat kalian yang punya adrenalin tinggi. Sedangkan hologram, mungkin ada yang udah tau ada juga yang belum. Bagi penggemar Hunger Games pasti tau deh, ini sejenis penemuan canggih yang bisa ngawang di udara pakai bantuan laser (kebanyakan sih kayak gitu), kita bisa menggerakkan tangan di udara untuk menyentuh dan menggeser hologram tersebut. Bagi yang masih belum ngerti juga, pilihan terakhir ya mending minta gambarnya sama om google XD

Next?! Review yorobuunn~ ^o^


	3. Series bagian III

**Paris Gay Pride, (Le Marais)**

Kau tidak akan menemukan pasangan yang berjalan bersama lawan jenis di festival ini, komunitas _Beaubourgh_ adalah event terbuka bagi kaum LGBT yang pertama kali dikunjungi oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama mereka berada di Paris, tadi malam Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak waktu menjelajah di internet demi menemukan tempat-tempat _khusus_ seperti ini. Entah kenapa Baekhyun terlalu bahagia, ia berharap agar event seperti ini juga akan terjadi di Korea. Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, sebab ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki momen seperti ini sebelumnya.

Di beberapa stand makanan Perancis, Chanyeol tidak dapat mengurangi kecemburuannya pada banyak pria single yang berusaha menggoda Baekhyun. Entah suami kecilnya itu terlalu polos atau kurang peka, Baekhyun santai-santai saja ketika banyak pria bule melempar senyum dan perhatian padanya. Baekhyun pikir orang-orang di komunitas ini sangat ramah dan tidak sulit diajak berteman, tapi saat salah satu dari pria bule itu sengaja menaruh tangannya di bokong Baekhyun, saat itu lah Baekhyun menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang kalap memukuli pria bule itu sampai terkapar.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun nyaris oleng ketika Chanyeol menariknya dengan kencang.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam berjalan di kawasan itu tanpa menemukan tujuan yang jelas, Baekhyun tidak memiliki ide yang bagus disaat Chanyeol masih diam padanya. Biasanya dia akan berisik jika melihat makanan yang banyak dijajakan dari gerai-gerai China, tapi kali ini suaranya tersimpan di tenggorokan dan akan tersedak liurnya sendiri menahan hasrat di lidahnya yang menginginkan makanan-makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kau tidak lelah mendiamiku seperti itu?"

"Sudah jalan saja."

Baekhyun merengut, sikapnya itu mendapat perhatian dari lelaki lain yang ada disana. "Adik manis, apa kau mencari ibumu disini?" Baekhyun mengernyit, lelaki itu berbicara british padanya dengan logat Perancis, di telinga Baekhyun terdengar seperti dia sedang kumur-kumur. "Hei, namaku Gerald. Bisa kita bertukar nomor telepon?"

Chanyeol tentu saja menoleh, membolongi wajah lelaki itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam, tapi secepat itu juga perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega mengetahui Baekhyun tidak merespon lelaki aneh itu.

"Dia bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tetap berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol di depannya.

_Le Marais_ merupakan distrik ditepi kanan kota Paris yang terkenal, budaya disini termasuk salah satu budaya terbuka pada pengaruh apapun yang masuk. Sedikit berbicara sejarah, alun-alun di wilayah ini dulunya dipenuhi dengan rumah besar milik bangsawan Perancis pada abad ke 16 dan 17.

Mengitari tempat-tempat kuno dengan Chanyeol yang masih betah diam membuat Baekhyun diserang kebosanan, ia melihat-lihat sekitar sambil mencuri pandang ke wajah Chanyeol. Datar sekali, batinnya. Ia mulai bertingkah konyol, lari-lari tidak menentu dan berakhir jatuh karena keseimbangan tubuhnya yang tidak bagus. Chanyeol membantu _sih_, hanya saja dia tertawa ketika mengulurkan tangan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"A-yo, waddup Baekhyun."

"Shut up Chanyeol!"

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlari-lari lagi mencari perhatian Chanyeol, memanjat tiang mungkin lebih tidak berbahaya. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun sadar bahwa tidak ada tiang yang bisa dipanjat kecuali ia ingin mati gosong disetrum arus listrik.

Di jalan Maine, ada _clubbing_ yang buka dua puluh empat jam, hari yang kacau bagi Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol masih tidak lebih agresif darinya, paling tidak ia ingin Chanyeol memberikan pendapat soal _clubbing_ yang ada di depan mereka. "Lebih baik kau marah saja padaku daripada diam seperti itu. Sikapmu membuatku bingung, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang saat ini kau pikirkan."

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang saat ini kupikirkan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Bisa sedikit saja kau kurangi sikap manismu itu pada orang-orang disini?! Kau menyapa mereka, kau tersenyum sangat lebar dan melupakan bahwa aku ada disekitarmu, itu sangat tidak nyaman."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sangat lelah untuk yang satu ini, "Kau sentimen?" Menghela nafas lagi, ia mulai merubah posisinya berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. "Kita hanya sebentar disini, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan hubungan kita jika aku ramah pada mereka."

"Tapi lelaki tadi meminta nomormu."

"Dan kau lihat apa aku memberikan nomorku padanya?!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kecemburuan Chanyeol yang sangat kekanakan. "Kalau kau terus mendiamiku, lebih baik kita pulang."

"Kau tahu aku hanya cemburu, jangan berlebihan."

"Astaga, lihat dirimu, kau yang berlebihan." Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi dari ini, dihatinya ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol, sebab Chanyeol tidak akan sampai hati mendiaminya selama itu.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya meminta jawaban, Chanyeol hanya diam tapi masih memandangi lelaki kecil di depannya yang terlihat menuntut jawaban darinya segera. Chanyeol merapatkan bibir sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di dada beberapa saat yang lalu dan memberikan putaran mata bosan untuk Chanyeol, "Fuck this!" Memukul dada Chanyeol dan ia berjalan di depan lebih dulu.

Aneh, bagi Baekhyuin itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana Chanyeol hari ini. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun belajar bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka dibodohi dengan rasa cemburu yang tidak mendasar.

...

Kenyataannya, tidak segampang itu mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun.

Musik yang berisik tidak mengusiknya sedikitpun, perasaan sentimen Chanyeol berpindah padanya, entah siapa yang kekanakan karena Chanyeol pun tidak berusaha untuk berbaikan. Jika orang yang tidak mengenal mereka melihat bagaimana kelakuan mereka berdua hari ini, maka mereka terlihat seperti tidak pernah menikah.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk kalau kita turun ke bawah dan menari bersama mereka."

"Tidak usah, terlalu banyak godaan di bawah sana. Aku khawatir seseorang akan mati kau pukuli jika mereka memegang pinggulku."

Ugh, itu menohok.

Baekhyun minum banyak tequila siang itu, Chanyeol tidak secerewet biasanya mengatur ini itu yang Baekhyun boleh minum, meskipun begitu Baekhyun tetap ingin Chanyeol melarangnya karena dengan begitu suasana hatinya akan membaik.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi kalau kau masih marah padaku." Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya yang tidak fokus, bau alkohol menyengat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Harusnya yang bilang seperti itu aku." Chanyeol tidak ingin kalah, dia ikut-ikutan menunjuk wajah Baekhyun lalu tertawa menyadari kekikukannya. "Aku cemburu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tega mendiamiku terlalu lama, keparat!" Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya ingin memukul Chanyeol tapi tangannya melayang entah kemana, ia hampir jatuh dari kursinya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus menangkap Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kau terlalu kejam, harusnya aku sudah mendiamkanmu sejak kau terus-terusan menolakku tiga malam ini di ranjang. Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu padaku dan terlihat sangat gembira saat digoda pria lain di festival tadi?!"

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya meraih tengkuk Chanyeol, menyambar bibir pria itu dengan ciuman yang berantakan. "Sudah?! Aku hanya terlalu lelah melayanimu dan membutuhkan tidur yang berkualitas, apa itu salah?! Jadi kau marah hanya karena itu?! Haahh, kau ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya." Ocehnya tidak karuan, "Lain kali marahlah pada sesuatu yang lebih berkelas, kau membuatku terlihat bodoh saja."

"Permisi?!" Bartender yang mendengarkan kedua lelaki mabuk berbicara dalam bahasa korea di depannya sejak tadi akhirnya memilih untuk menengahi mereka, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kedua lelaki itu bicarakan.

"Lagi/berikan aku segelas lagi." Keduanya berseru bersamaan meminta sang bartender mengisi gelas kosong mereka dengan _wine_ yang lebih keras.

"Kalian berdua sudah mabuk." Walau kurang yakin, si bartender tetap mengisi kedua gelas mereka. "Itu yang terakhir, jangan minta lagi padaku."

Chanyeol menyeringai pada bartender dan menghantukkan gelasnya dengan gelas milik Baekhyun. "Aku melayang."

"Bodoh." Baekhyun menampar wajah Chanyeol main-main, dia terkikik melihat pria tinggi itu oleng. "Kepalaku berat."

"Kami butuh kamar." Chanyeol menunjuk bartender tadi dan berbicara dengan suara sumbang, menyuruhnya untuk segera menyiapkan ruangan yang akan ia pakai bersama Baekhyun. Sang bartender hanya menggerakkan jarinya pada pegawai lain untuk segera menuntun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika seseorang mengangkat bahunya untuk berdiri. "Chanyeol, kita akan kemana?"

"Kamar sayang, kita punya urusan yang tertunda." Mendengar suaminya berkata demikian, Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol selagi seseorang di depan mereka menuntun jalan.

...

Tidak mengherankan, masih ketat, Baekhyun memiliki ruang yang sempit di _hole_-nya, tapi Chanyeol berhasil memasukan jarinya ke dalam bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang ikut tergelincir bergerak keluar masuk, Baekhyun merespon dengan suara lembut.

Mengulangi pola yang sama, Chanyeol mulai agresif dan memutuskan melesakan jarinya lebih dalam, ia menyaksikan Baekhyun mengumpulkan cukup kekuatan untuk berjuang lebih terhadap dirinya yang dilanda rasa pening akibat alkohol tadi, Baekhyun tidak ada waktu untuk menangkap kewarasannya sebelum kehilangan semua rasa malunya, ia merangkul tubuh Chanyeol dalam kuasa kakinya dengan bibir terengah-engah. "Beri aku _milikmu_ yang lebih besar, _please_, yang lebih besar, sekarang."

Chanyeol tampaknya terlalu serius dengan mainannya dibawah, jadi ia tidak menghiraukan permintaan Baekhyun. Pengaruh alkohol membuat saraf otaknya hanya bekerja setengah, Baekhyun merutuki perlakuan lidah dan jari-jari Chanyeol pada dinding _hole_-nya yang memberikan sensasi geli yang tidak masuk akal.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari _sana_, Baekhyun segera menaruh tangannya pada dada Chanyeol, mulai menggeser jaket Chanyeol dari pundaknya sebelum membuangnya ke lantai. Tangannya berkeliaran menggoda _sweet spot_ didada lelaki tinggi itu. _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"_ Chanyeol bertanya, menyeringai tidak yakin.

"Menempatkanmu dibawah tekanan." Jawab Baekhyun, "Karena kelihatannya, saat ini kau berpikir lebih banyak menggunakan penismu daripada kepalamu." Tangan kanannya bergerak ke selatan menemukan jalan menuju tonjolan Chanyeol dan mulai menggosoknya dari luar celana _jeans_.

Chanyeol membiarkan nafasnya tertahan demi mengalahkan ego lelaki kecil yang ingin menguasai kendalinya. Ia mencapai wajah Baekhyun dan mulai mengelus pipinya yang memerah efek dari alkohol. "_No touching!_" Katanya kepada yang lebih tinggi, "Aku tidak memberimu perintah untuk menyentuhku."

Chanyeol mengutuk, frustasi. "Dan apakah aku memberi perintah tangan-tangan kecilmu untuk menyentuh_nya_?" Ia bertanya dengan gigi terkatup.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sembari menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihat keangkuhan di balik kilapan matanya. "Tapi aku akan tetap menyentuhnya karena kau menyukainya." Kemudian mengusap pangkal paha Chanyeol, bahkan lebih.

Chanyeol pikir ia juga memiliki alasan yang sama jadi ia membungkuk dan mencoba mencium Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menggeser kepalanya tidak memberikan kesempatan. "_Damn it, Baek, you lousy shit_," Chanyeol geram. "Jika ini _kembali_ tidak berakhir dengan kita berada di tempat tidur dan kau berada di bawahku, _then I'm fucking kill you_."

Baekhyun tertawa serak, "_Trust me_, Chanyeol. Jika itu tidak terjadi, kau tidak akan punya siapa- siapa untuk disalahkan selain dirimu sendiri. "

"Baik. "Chanyeol kembali mengerang saat Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah dan membuka kancing celananya.

"Mari lakukan dengan cara yang mudah_._" Ujung jari Baekhyun berada di band pinggang boxer Chanyeol sebelum ia mulai menariknya ke bawah, menjaga kontak mata tetap stabil. "Tolong katakan padaku kau tahu satu ditambah satu berapa, Chanyeol. Jika kau tidak dapat memberitahuku maka aku harus berhenti dan _pray for you_. "

"Ha," Chanyeol menjawab dengan sarkatis. "Tentu saja dua. Berhenti membual, Baek. Sekarang, ayolah. " Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan memaksa untuk menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah agar dapat membebaskan sesuatu dibaliknya yang mulai sesak.

Baekhyun bersiul. "Aku akan memberikan adik kecilmu nilai A+, tapi..." Telinga Chanyeol hanya mendengar pujian itu. Telinganya tuli terhadap sisa kata-kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil asupan napas ketika Baekhyun berlutut, menjalankan lidahnya menjilat dari bawah sampai pada kepala penisnya. "_Shit_.."

"_Good_." Baekhyun mencium kepala penis Chanyeol sebelum berputar-putar dengan lidahnya dan memasukannya kedalam mulut. Chanyeol mengerang. Tangannya menempatkan diri di belakang kepala Baekhyun dan pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan, menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia ingin lebih. Baekhyun menyeringai saat ia mengeluarkan _milik_ Chanyeol dari mulutnya, meninggalkan garis tipis saliva diantara mereka.

Sekarang Baekhyun kembali termotivasi untuk berbuat kejahilan yang lain. Ia mengambil _Chanyeol kecil_ ditangannya dan mulai mengusap keatas dan kebawah dengan keras.

"_Fuck_... Gunakan mulutmu, bukan tanganmu." Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Chanyeol mengerang dengan gigi terkatup, sialan, Baekhyun benar-benar memanfaatkannya. Dia memelototi suami kecilnya yang berlutut di depan tubuh telanjangnya. "Baiklah, sekarang apalagi?!"

"Perang Dunia II: Tahun berapa itu berakhir?" Ini pertanyaan sederhana, pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memikirkan jawabannya dengan keadaan pening menguasai kepalanya. Ia kelihatan tidak sabar mengusap rambutnya. "Sial! Argh!" Dia mencubit pelipisnya untuk berpikir. "Sembilan belas... Empat puluh lima. 1945!"

Baekhyun tersenyum menang, _I got you_, kikiknya dalam hati. "Baekhyun!"

"Benar." Baekhyun menyambut kepala kemaluan Chanyeol kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan naluri, Chanyeol memegang rambut Baekhyun dan memobilisasi pinggulnya, sedikit menyodorkan.

Ketika Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol bergerak, ia mengubah gerakannya untuk mencoba yang terbaik.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia merasa dirinya mulai mengeluarkan beberapa precum sehingga ia menarik Baekhyun, menghela napas ketika Baekhyun mengisap bagian kepala kemaluannya sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan mulutnya.

"Lepas bajumu." Perintahnya karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

"Bisa saja, hanya jika kau menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar lagi," Baekhyun menyeringai nakal. "Jika kau melakukannya, itu kemenangan ganda untukmu. Aku akan lepas bajuku." Baekhyun menjentik ereksi Chanyeol yang tegak dengan jarinya. "Siapa Raja yang disebut sebagai 'Raja Matahari'?"

Sial ... _You know it, idiot_... Kau tahu ini! Chanyeol melirik sekitar saat ia mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir atau berkonsentrasi banyak dengan organ vitalnya yang berdenyut-denyut, Chanyeol merampok oksigen dan darah dari kepalanya.

Sementara Chanyeol berdiri panik, Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan mulai menghitung. Chanyeol bisa mendengar jentikan jari Baekhyun yang menghitung mundur, mulai menghapus penangguhan waktu. "Tidak ada jawaban?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Louis ..." Chanyeol tergagap. "Louis XIV!"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Be-benar."

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan jahat. "Buka bajumu, sekarang."

Baekhyun menelan kata-katanya. "Apakah aku tadi mengatakan akan melepas bajuku?"

Chanyeol mengejek. "Aku tidak akan menyetubuhimu setengah telanjang, Baek."

"Sekarang naik keatas ranjang dan lepas bajumu." Lanjutnya dengan mata berkilap.

Baekhyun seakan terlempar dan merasa bahwa ia harus berada di atas angin lagi. "Efek Doppler. Beri aku persamaannya." Katanya, berharap untuk unggul kembali, tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Frekuensi diamati sama dengan frekuensi sumber dikali kecepatan dikurangi kecepatan pengamat dibagi dengan kecepatan minus sumber." Chanyeol menyeringai, walaupun jawabannya berantakan dan kurang tepat, tapi itu mendekati. "Aku tahu aku menjawab dengan benar, Baek, jadi berhenti melakukan hal bodoh."

Baekhyun menjadi jengkel mendengar kepercayaan diri Chanyeol. Sial. Dia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk menang, ia melangkah mundur dan melemparkan kemejanya di lantai dengan kesal.

"Masih ada pertanyaan, Baek?!" Seringai Chanyeol tumbuh di setiap detik.

"Pertempuran apa yang memungkinkan

Amerika Serikat untuk menguasai Pasifik?" Baekhyun kembali dengan pertanyaannya yang menurutnya akan lebih sulit. Ketika Chanyeol hanya berdiri pada tempatnya dalam diam selama lebih dari lima detik, Baekhyun mulai menyeringai merasa memenangkan hal ini lagi. Merasa diatas angin kembali. Ia akhirnya telah—

"Midway!"

Baekhyun berkedip. "Apa?"

"The Battle of Midway! Kau sudah mendengarnya." Baekhyun berdiri di sana dikalahkan.

"Baik." Dia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ranjang, memegang kepala tempat tidur dan membungkuk. "Sekarang pertanyaan berikutnya..."

"Tidak," Chanyeol sambil menarik dari belakang, menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan merasakan Baekhyun sudah berada dalam kuasanya. "Aku sudah selesai bermain-main."

Dari yang dapat Baekhyun lihat, Chanyeol memasukan dua jari ke mulutnya dan menyeringai lebih lebar pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot, "Ini bukan—Ngh." Chanyeol menembus Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang frustrasi dan terkejut. "Sial, singkirkan jari-jarimu! Aku tidak mengatakan kau bisa melakukan itu!" Sementara tubuhnya mengatakan sesuatu yang lain dan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencari kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara begitu sementara tubuhmu bilang sebaliknya?!" Chanyeol semakin menghentakkan jarinya lebih dalam. Ia bersandar ke telinga Baekhyun. "Kita berdua tahu bahwa selama dibawah pengaruh alkohol, aku tidak bisa mengharapkan kepalaku untuk berpikir ketika semua darah ini menduduki penisku sekarang, kan?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi satu-satunya hal yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah erangan, merasakan jemari Chanyeol mulai licin dalam dirinya.

Mengenyahkan pikirannya, Baekhyun mencengkeram kepala tempat tidur bahkan melengkungkan punggungnya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai dalam aksinya dan semakin mendorong jari-jarinya bekerja. Jari-jarinya membungkuk dan bengkok, menyentuh setiap area pribadi dari bagian dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Meskipun ia merasa seperti Baekhyun cukup siap untuk tindakan inti, Chanyeol tetap mengeluarkan jari-jarinya lagi dan pergi ke sisi tempat tidur untuk mencari lube, tidak mungkin tidak ada benda itu di tempat seperti ini pikirnya.

Benar saja, Chanyeol menemukan lube dalam salah satu laci.

Chanyeol merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, membuang waktu dengan menyebarkan zat licin itu di permukaan kemaluannya dan di sekitar lubang masuk Baekhyun. "Benda ini membuat pekerjaan jauh lebih mudah, bukan?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia terlalu sibuk menggigit bibirnya menahan suara yang akan lolos jika ia tidak berhati-hati. Sementara Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lagi sehingga ia menarik jarinya keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras.

Tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena kehangatan yang berkedut-kedut yang ia terima dalam _hole_-nya. Chanyeol mengumpat dari belakang saat penisnya dikuburkan lebih dalam dan lebih dalam ke tubuh Baekhyun. Ketika ia mulai bergerak, erangan lolos dari bibir mereka berdua.

Chanyeol berpegangan pada kepala tempat tidur saat tubuhnya mulai bergoyang dengan setiap hentakkan yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, ahh... _harder_!"

Chanyeol bersorak menemukan apa yang disukai Baekhyun. Lalu ia bawa kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pinggang Baekhyun, ia menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan untuk bertemu dengan ritme gerakan yang kontras bersama Baekhyun. Keduanya menggerakkan tubuh mereka penuh semangat.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa dirinya hampir menemui puncak kenikmatan dari aktivitas mereka, ia ingin Baekhyun juga berada di sana jadi ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya menemukan penis kecil Baekhyun, yang menunggu untuk disentuh. Tindakan membantu. Baekhyun mendapati klimaksnya pertama kali lalu diikuti oleh Chanyeol setelahnya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun, tapi terus memegang pinggang Baekhyun untuk membantu suami kecilnya itu tetap pada posisinya karena dia tidak terlihat seperti kakinya bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Kedua napas mereka masih serak ketika mereka mencoba untuk menangkap oksigen demi memenuhi rongga pernafasannya.

"_You lost_, Baek. Aku anggap kekalahanmu ini sebagai permohonan maaf."

"Apa?! Tidak. Kau sangat konyol—nghh _shit_!"

.

.

.

**Champs-Élysées, La Defense**

Pinggiran kota mendekati waktu malam hari menjadi lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya, setiap orang bergerak dengan cepat seperti kereta listrik, tidak mempedulikan siapapun yang mereka senggol bahunya, bahkan ada yang tertubruk ditengah aksi kejar-kejaran demi mendapatkan jadwal keberangkatan angkutan umum pertama.

Baekhyun mengeratkan _coat_-nya ketika melihat Chanyeol kembali dari minimarket, agak menyedihkan memang, di Eropa pun mereka masih berakhir makan mie cup untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang mulai keroncongan.

"Disini sangat dingin, auh, anginnya mengerikan." Keluh Chanyeol setelah tiba dan memberikan satu cup mie untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan tertidur sampai semalam ini, sudah tidak ada _metro_ yang beroperasi di jam segini." Baekhyun menyeduh mienya, sedikit membulatkan bibirnya karena lupa kalau mie itu masih panas.

"Tubuhku sangat lengket."

"Kau juga bau."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus ringan, apa bedanya bau tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun?! Yang mereka lakukan ketika sampai di Penthouse nanti adalah mandi, Baekhyun sudah membayangkan aroma Jasmine di dalam bathup mandinya ketika ia pulang.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita besok?"

"Montmartre?"

"Ke bukit?"

"Tidak, mungkin ke studio."

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Ayolah, jangan bercanda."

"Bukan studio musik, yang ini studio lukis."

"Oh." _Aku tidak tertarik dengan sejarah Butte_, lanjutnya dalam hati. "Sampai berapa lama kita harus menunggu disini? Kenapa tidak ada—OH SEPERTINYA ITU TAKSI."

.

Sesampainya mereka di Penthouse, tebak apa?! Chanyeol menganga hebat dengan Baekhyun yang berada diantara ketiak kirinya melihat kedatangan keluarganya yang tiba-tiba.

"_SURPRISE!_"

.

.

.

**-Finite-**

Ngga banyak yang pengen aku sampein selain _enjoy with that -__**absurd**__- smut scene_ XD

Makasih untuk review-reviewnya dan yang masih setia nungguin cerita yang apdetnya selalu ngaret ini.

**See you on next series~ (mungkin akan lebih panjang) Keep review... :'))**


End file.
